PM&TGA Betrayus X Pacman
by Nighmare3001
Summary: Betrayus and Pacman falls in love with each other, will the rest of the ghosts and pacworlders find out about their love? Will the relationship stop the ghostly attacks on Pacopolis? Who knows
1. Chapter 1

"Attack!!!!" Betrayus yelled at the ghost army, the ghost army nodded and attacked Pacoplis, trashing the place with slime. " Another Ghost attack?" Spiral said "Doesn't Betrayus have a hobby?".

"Don't know, but we can't get this place trashed" Pacman replied as he got out his berry dispenser, Cyil and Spiral got out their PSC's. Pac ate a berry that allowed him to bounce like a ball, "It's lunch time for me! I'm really hungry I could use a good slimy meal" Pac said as he licked his lips, the ghosts screeched and floated away.

Pacman bounced high and chomped a few ghosts, three ghosts laughed before throwing slime balls at Pac. He licked the slime off and used his tounge to grab the ghosts later eating them before he reached the ground and bounced again.

All the ghosts were eaten and Pac bounced on the ground and burped out eyeballs. The berry affects haven't seem to wear off yet. Skeebo was behind Pac and smirking, Pac noticed Betrayus still floating around. Suddenly Skeebo sneaked up to Pac and grabbed him "Hey let go of me!" Pac yelled. "HA! Have a nice trip lemon loser!" Skeebo shouted before throwing Pacman. Pacman screamed and hit Betrayus who was about to get back to the portal. Pac flew to the maze and fell on top of Betrayus, it's was time the berry affects wore off.

Pacman realised he was on top of Betrayus, but also kissing him. Pac pulled back and fell "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Pac shouted with a deep blush on his face. Betrayus pulled away too with a deep blush on his face as well.

They were both spechless before Pac broke the silence "I-I Gotta Go now!' Pac yelled before taking a berry and flew away. Betrayus went back to the portal with a deep blush on his face still.


	2. Chapter 2

Pac went back to the dorm, he opened the door and saw Cyil and Spiral in the dorm.

Right as he entered they looked at him "Hey Pac? You ok?" Spiral asked, Pac still had a deep blush on his face since the accidental kiss. Cyil walked up to Pac and put her hand on his forehead. "Not having a fever..?" Cyil asked confused "Maybe when Skeebo threw Pac the impact made Pac's face red?" Pac realised he was blushing madly and covered his face, "Urmmmm... I... I-I gotta go!" Pac said as he rushed out the door to the bathroom to check the mirror.

Meanwhile in the Nether World, Betrayus went back to his castle, he felt weird and couldn't get Pacman off his mind. He felt really happy all of the sudden, smiling with a blush on his face. The ghosts noticed this but was confused, mostly they never seen Betrayus with a wide smile on his face. They didn't know about the accidental kiss that Betrayus and Pacman had together. He hopped on his couch and went to sleep.

The next day, Pacman was at school, he was going to class till his got shoved at the lockers by Skeebo "Loser!" Skeebo shouted and laughed at him. For some reason Skeebo was sweating all of a sudden, he felt hot and wiped off the sweat, he turned around and saw Betrayus behind him with fire on his hand near him. Skeebo screamed and and ran away. So did the other students in the hallways. Betrayus began to throw fire at the students and missing horribly.

"Betrayus?!" Pacman exclaimed before eating an ice berry and putting out the fire with his icy breath.

Pacman stared at Betrayus, of course he wanted to eat Betrayus. He jumped to Betrayus and only ate half of his body, Betrayus chuckled as his body regenerated to its normal state. "Ok Betrayus, what do you want?" Pacman hissed, "I just wondered if you wanted to have a little walk~ You know like around Pacopolis." Betrayus responded, Pacman sighed. "Fine" Pacman said, blushing slightly he trusted Betrayus a little and also not, since he might launch a ghost attack while he was distracted, Pac knew he had to be alert.

Spiral and Cylindria were walking out of class, they spotted Pacman and Betrayus and jumped back into class before they could spot them. "Pac's talking to Betrayus, why?" Cylindria questioned "I don't know but I think we have to see what they are up to" Spiral replied


End file.
